Axial compressors are well known as such and are used in turbomachines, inter alia.
These low or high-pressure compressors comprise several stages of rotating vanes that are separated by fixed rectifier stages that aim to reposition the velocity vector of the fluid leaving the preceding stage before sending it to the following stage.
These rectifier stages are made up of fixed vanes, also called stator vanes, connecting an outer collar to an inner collar, both concentric and delimiting an air flow zone or aerodynamic vein. The rectifier may be made up of an assembly of several circular stages put on stage by stage or may be made up of a single-piece assembly directly incorporating several stages, possibly via a half-shell technology.
According to the state of the art, compressor rectifiers are made of a metal material (titanium, steel or aluminum) and the vanes within the rectifier are essentially made of a single material and have a single profile on a same stage. The outer collar ensures most of the mechanical functions. The inner collars as for them are relatively flexible, therefore not ensuring any structural function and imparting little stiffness to the system. The vanes are attached on the outer collars using various assembly technologies (welding, riveting, bolting) and are attached to the inner collars by a flexible joint (commonly of the silicone type).